E27 screw bulbs and B22 bayonet bulbs are commonly used for lamps and lanterns. Stealing of bulbs in public places impacts public lighting but is hard to prevent as such bulbs can be easily removed by bare hands without any special means. Thus, an anti-theft feature is required, especially for those of higher value like LED bulbs.